The Rays of Eternity
by PrincessHayLin
Summary: The war between Darkness and Light rages on once again and now, the reborn Princess of Twilight Kingdom must find her allies from the past and fight against the forces that threaten the balance of our world.
1. Prologue

**_This story takes place in the United States, years after the original Sailor Senshi were the most powerful forces in the universe. It also involves original characters._**

**_Please no flames, but do enjoy :)_**

**_PrincessHayLin_**

* * *

**The Rays of Eternity**

**Prologue**

I was born in the space between light and darkness, between good and evil.

The place where balance reigned.

I am called Stella by my subjects but my real name has always been the Mediator of Time. In my kingdom, there was a great war between light and darkness, each side trying to claim our land as theirs. We wouldn't let our kingdom fall, yet; all who engaged in battle perished under the night sky.

But, by a miracle, the citizens, as well as the royals, have been reborn. The memory of that past life was born within me, leaving me the mission of finding my allies and forming an army. Together, we can defeat those who have taken our kingdom from us and once again restore the balance in this world.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Rays of Eternity**

**Chapter 1**

It's a peaceful day so far but it's so hard to tell how a day will end. I have become weak on my own and the need to find my allies has led me into desperation. Before now, I would have been able to scan a packed crowd quickly, trying to sense any strong spiritual energy. Of course, I haven't come across any and now that I have been weakened, it will be even harder to find those I seek.

I sit down on one of the park's wooden benches, looking up at the golden orb, shinning over the people of earth. I don't flinch or turn from its protruding light that would have harmed any other human.

I was unaffected by its rays.

There are many children running around me. They laugh and toss a ball around, one that eventually finds its way to my bench.

"Lady, can I have my ball back, please?" A little girl asks, skipping toward me.

I smile and pick up the round orange toy. I toss it to the young child who smiles back at me. As she runs away, I feel some sort of energy's presence. My senses aren't keen enough to pinpoint it.

I stand up quickly and walk in the direction of the child. It seems to be following her and yet, it's everywhere.

The leaves from the trees around me suddenly fall to the ground, nestling into a large hip on the crisp autumn ground. The energy begins to overwhelm me, its coming from every direction.

Then, just as suddenly as it appears, it is gone, leaving behind only a small trace of its original source.

"Hey, Lady, are you okay?" the little girl asks.

I fake a smile and nod my head. "Just a headache."

"Rachel!"

Both the child and I turn our heads in the direction of the voice. A man comes running toward us. His face, it's so familiar.

The presence gets stronger.

"I told you never to talk to strangers," he scolds the child, taking her hand.

"But, I'm not a stranger," I say quickly, realizing all at once who the man in front of me is. I don't even give him time to protest before my lips are on his and my arms are wrapped around him. I kiss him till the air in my lunges escapes me and I have to break away.

His cheeks flush and he just stares at me, bewildered.

"Long time no see," I say with a bright smile.

"Derek!" A girl calls, running over to us. She grabs hold of his arm and moves him away from me. "What the heck is going on here?" she shouts, pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

"I'm just reuniting with my betrothed," I say simply. My heart is pounding so fast in my chest. I just can't believe he would be the first person I was to locate in this world.

"You're betrothed?" he mouthed and shakes his head violently. Then, turning to the girl he says, "Trust me, Jenna, I have never met this woman in my life."

"At least not in this life," I mumble. "I guess you don't remember me," I add. I'd feared that would be the case.

"She's obviously a nutcase," the girl whispers to him. "Let's get out of here."

Immediately, the two of them and the child start off in a running pace.

"Wait!" I call, catching up with them. They turn reluctantly my way.

"I'm sorry. It was very rude of me to do that. Perhaps I did make a big mistake after all," I lie, trying to get their trust on my side.

"I'm Stella," I say after the silence, offering my hand to them. Neither of them take it, however; the man does speak up. "I'm Derek, this is Jenna and the little kid here is my sister, Rachel."

I smile. "It's nice to meet you all."

The girl, Jenna, doesn't seem to think it's so nice, however. "Don't think you can easily get away with that," she mumbles, probably thinking I wouldn't hear her.

I do of course.

"Look, let me make this up to you. There's a cute little café just near here. Let me buy you something to eat, hmm?" I look at them with hopeful eyes, sealing away my hidden agenda.

"Alright, it's agreed then," Derek says for the three of them.

I turn around and lead them out of the park. Even though I can't see her, I know that Jenna is surely making horrible faces behind my back.

Immediately, I know who she is as well.

"Cake, cake!" Rachel chants coming over to my side. Jenna protests but Derek doesn't seem to see the harm in letting the child walk with me. Maybe, deep down, he does remember me just a little bit.

"Yes, we can get you all the cake you want," I say with a smile.

When we arrive at the café, I order Rachel a piece of strawberry cake but Derek and Jenna refuse to eat.

"Since you have us here, how about you explain to us what happened back there?" Derek purposes, placing his arm around Jenna. I smile weakly feeling the piercing in my heart go deeper.

"I have been looking for some people from my past. I thought you were one of them," I tell them.

"You were looking for your betrothed, right?" Jenna asks, laughing. "You might want to keep better tabs on him like I do mine."

My eyes dart to her finger where I see a bright gem shining in the fluorescent lights of the café. "You are engaged?" I mutter, shifting my eyes toward Derek.

"Just last month," he says with a smile.

I swallow down the word vomit that is sure to come flowing out. I can't protest. He is different now.

"Why don't you two order something? I am picking up the bill, remember?" I say, faking all my glee.

"We have to go out to dinner with the family after this," Jenna says. "Maybe Rachel shouldn't even be having that cake."

"Let the girl enjoy herself," I say with a smile. "You're only a child once, right?" I offer, waiting for their reactions.

"Very true," Derek says with a chuckle. Not the reaction I had wanted.

"Derek!" Jenna protests. "I can't believe this…"

I laugh. She is just the same as she was back then.

"I understand you must not like me very much at the moment, but I am truly sorry about earlier," I say. "People make mistakes."

"I suppose…" Jenna mumbles as her eyes stay in my direction, glaring. Suddenly her eyes pop open.

"What a beautiful necklace!" she exclaims. I smile and caress the pendant at the nap of my neck. "Where did you get it?" Jenna says, urgently.

"Family heirloom," I explain.

"Well, it's beautiful," she says with a smile, one that I return. As our gazes meet, I see in her eyes the girl she was so long ago, hoping that she can remember me as well.

She sighs suddenly and falls back in her chair. "I have been awfully rude to you. I'm sorry."

That was good enough for now. "No need to be."

"That cake was yummy!" Rachel tells us. "Thanks, Stella." Her smile is radiant for such a small child. "You're welcome, little one," I say patting her golden curls.

"We'd better get going,' Derek blurts out.

"Oh, of course," I say. I pay for the bill and walk them out of the café.

"I hope we can all meet up again soon," I say with a smile.

"Bye, Stella!" Rachel waves, taking Derek's hand. Jenna waves weakly but Derek simply turns in my direction as they wave. I smile and watch them go. The three of them.

My first found allies.


End file.
